


Soulmates

by nightsisterkaris



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fluff, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 08:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17504852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsisterkaris/pseuds/nightsisterkaris
Summary: In some rare, special cases, soulmates could line up their matching marks, and their bond would allow the two lucky people to share thoughts, memories, emotions, and even sensations. These 'sharings' were healthy for the relationship, and specialists on the subject encouraged Soulmates like these to touch often.





	Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> Guys seriously I have no idea what this is. Plus its kinda short. Sorry, I haven't done a lot of research on soulmate AUs, so I'm sorry for any mistakes. Thank you, and Enjoy!
> 
> -nightsisterkaris

Melinda May had never really been one to believe in soulmarks, - or soulmates for that matter.

Sure, she had witnessed those who had found their promised other half, and lived happily ever after. But then on the other end, her own parents hadn't been a match and yet had been happy with the other. Melinda herself wouldn't exist if it weren't for her parents defying what nature said was meant to be.

And then there were those who never manifested their soulmark. Andrew had been one of these people. But Melinda had loved him anyway, and they had been happy... for a while.

But in rare, special cases, soulmates could line up their matching marks, and their bond would allow the two lucky people to share thoughts, memories, emotions, and even sensations. These 'sharings' were healthy for the relationship, and specialists on the subject encouraged Soulmates like these to touch often. 

Sure, she had once been eager to find her soulmate, excitedly showing her mark to every boyfriend she had, but things were different now. Once, she'd even entered a picture of her mark onto this website that promised to find her other half, but it never yielded any results.

But one day, her mark had faded. She had woken up that morning, and by the end of the day, it was gone. The mark on her chest had simply disappeared. She didn't even notice until she got into the shower, hoping to wake up from the nightmare of the day. Phil Coulson was dead.

That day, her mark had faded - the design that had once been a beautiful insignia of swirls and loops above her heart - just simply gone. Specialists told her it meant her soulmate was dead, or had purposely self-destroyed their mark somehow.

Only a couple months later, it had slowly reappeared, coming back. She was on the bus at that point, and was always quiet and stoic, taking orders from a dead man. 

Then Phil had stared to discover the truth behind his resurrection, and she saw his scar, which showed where the scepter had torn through his heart. His own soul mark was faint, trying to come back from being destroyed and ripped apart. She could see the distant swirls etching their way around the scar tissue. And it matched the returning lines of her own mark, which was shattered in the same way his was slashed with scars.

May never spoke of it again.

That is, until the day He was brought back through the portal. Melinda knew he wasn't gone. That night, she had seen his mark again, still struggling to return. And they never brought that special night up after that. Even after the Aida and the framework, when her mark was surprisingly deteriorating again. And thats how she knew; something was wrong with Phil.

Days later, as she had kissed him on the alien ship, a burning sensation had bloomed from her soul mark, radiating with a warm heat, making their way through the old pattern of her mark. "You felt that too?" he asked, taking a hand toward her heart. Melinda nodded. Maybe, just maybe, soul bonds were real.

Later, back at the lighthouse, she had checked beneath her shirt. Her mark was back. It was complete.

Rushing to the makeshift med bay in the lighthouse, Melinda didn't let the tears show as she stared at his unconscious body on the hospital bed. Gaining confidence, Melinda ran over and ripped back his shirt. His mark was a mirror image of her own.

She leaned down and kissed him.

She didn't even realize that their marks were lined up until she heard his voice and an over-whelming sense of regret and pain wash over her that she knew that she was feeling his emotions. Defining memories dashed like waves against her conscious, mixing into her own, with thoughts and daydreams filtering through. Some of her own worst painful memories eased, growing dimmer as they joined his.

Then she saw her own face in his memories, flashing over and over with a feeling of nothing short of deep, pure love.

They were sharing. 

And nothing else mattered.

"Oh thank god." Jemma walked in, and Melinda pulled away, the sharing ending like someone flipping off a light switch.

"Hello, Simmons. Is something wrong?" May asked the scientist, Melinda's forehead resting against Phil's.

"No.. I don't think so. I just got a notification that his heart rate spiked... But I can see why." Jemma answered, and finally noticed that this was the first time she was seeing May's soul mark.

"Its a match." Jemma breathed, and stared in wonder. "Im assuming that you were sharing?"

"I didn't know that we could until just now." Melinda tightly said, eyes wandering back to the familiar swirls on Phil's upper chest.

"Well that explains why his heart rate went up." Jemma said. "That must be quite an overwhelming experience for the first time. Sharing Fifty years worth of memories must be exhausting."

"Simmons." May warned.

Jemma smiled, and gave her the traditional phrase used when someone found their soulmate "Well, congratulations on the match."

"Thank you."


End file.
